The goal of this proposal is to continue to expand the production of genetically characterized rhesus macaques of Indian-ancestry that are specific pathogen-free (SPF) for seven persistent viruses, including simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), simian type D retrovirus (SRV), simian T-lymphotropic virus (STLV), Cercopithecine herpesvirus 1 (B virus), simian foamy virus (SFV), rhesus cytomegalovirus (RhCMV) and rhesus rhadinovirus (RRV). This proposed expansion will be geared to the production of SPF animals for use in AIDS-related research, and to establishing a long-term self-sustaining SPF breeding colony of Indian- origin rhesus macaques with known pedigree and well-defined MHC genotypes. This colony now exceeds 350 animals and is self-sustaining through natural birth and rearing by SPF mothers. Derivation of SPF breeders through nursery-rearing of infants born to conventional breeders is no longer required. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The rhesus monkeys produced as part of this grant will provide valuable resources for AIDS-related research. These animals will be used for research related to viral pathogenesis, vaccine development and anti-viral therapy.